Often, people use various accessories that need to be temporarily held in a secured and simple manner to prevent such accessories from being damaged or lost by mishandling. For example, some accessories, such as camera lens caps, may be secured to a camera lens for protecting the lens. After such an accessory is removed from a camera lens, it is desirable to protect the accessory by placing it temporarily in an accessory holder. The prior art accessory holder systems, however, are bulky, expensive, and difficult to handle. Furthermore, such systems do not accommodate effectively for holding accessory items of different sizes and shapes.